Hé, on dit merci les moustiques !
by Luloria
Summary: Mission retrouvé Black Hayate ,équipe le full métal alchemist et l’alchemist de flemmes ,ennemis moustiques ! Que la mission commence !


MOI: YATAAAAAAAAAAAA

ED: bah qu'est s'ta ?

MOI: moustique !

ROY: je confirme y a bien un moustique dans la chambre.

ED: QUOI ? VAS Y REPETE SI TU LAUSE !

ROY: je disais qui ya bien un moustique dans la chambre.

_Ed qui se jette sur Roy et moi qui écrase le moustique._

MOI: a plus de moustique

_Roy qui crame litteralement notre pauvre riquiqui Ed_

MOI: heu

ED: chaud chaud

ROY: mowahahahahaha

MOI: heu il m'appartienne pas …

ED: yaaaaaaaaaaa bruleuh

ROY: mowahahahahahahahaha

MOI: T.T

**VIVE LES MOUSTIQUES**

Dans une grande marre boueuse , un homme habillé d'une combinaison des pied à la tête, semblait cherché quelque chose, utilisant un peut partout sa bombe là ou des petites bestioles peut amicale volaient en masse .

Roy : bah ou est passé le full métal nabo pas plus grand qu'un strouf géant ?

Le grand ténébreux caché dans ses vêtement évita de justesse la droite que lui destinai le micro alchimiste, qui lui était habillé normalement.

Roy: ho tient Ed tu es la ! Je tes pas vue face à tous ses moustiques, c'est qu'il te ressemble tellement …

Le blond redoubla de violence mais en vain car le brun évitait avec une facilité déconcertante ses coups.

SPLACHE

Edward tomba par terre, tête le première,à cause de la claque magistrale que l' alchimiste de flemmes lui administra .

Ed: MAIS TES MALADE SA FAIT MAL !

Roy: meuh non , j'ai juste éclaté le moustique qui te tournai autour .

Ed: je vais te tué !

Roy: permet moi d'en douté mon micro chose .

FLATCHE

Le full métal alchimiste se retrouva encore une foi par terre.

Roy: oups, comme c'est navrant encore un moustique .

Ed: misama de taisa , je vais te …

Roy: tué je sais.

Ed: raaaaaaaaaaaa

Roy: en Français sa veut dire quoi ?Attend laisse moi deviné, hum, je sais! Jevais te tué .

Pour toute réponse un regard doré a l'éclat bizarrement démoniaque , regarda Roy. Lui-même pas effrayait pour un chouilla , donna avec un sourire innocent, une claque de toute beauté sur le front du plus jeune . Et répondant moustique comme si sa excusait la tape.

Ed: je vais tant donné moi des moustique !

Roy: pas la peine j'en est déjà un devant moi.

Il fixa de ses yeux cendre la réaction toujours aussi prévisible du jeune avec un sourire au lèvre. Ed avait atteint, un joli rouge tomate à la même couleur que son manteau.

Roy: comme ti mignon quand tu t'énerve, on dirai un chihuahua, à qui on vole le nos nos .

Alors que le jeune homme se jeta sur l'adulte , celui-ci appuya avec nonchalance sur la bombe anti moustique devant le visage du blond qui ne se fit pas attendre pour toussé.

Ed: espèce urf de urfurf baka

Roy: mince alors c'est de la dobe se truc ,sa marche même pas .

Ed malgré sa toux se jeta sur son supérieur qui l'esquiva comme à son habitude , fessant ainsi rétamé par terre le plus petit.

Roy: bah mon insecte il fallait m'le dire si tu aime tant que sa la boue !

Ed: raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Roy: ton vocabulaire et vraiment diversifier … en gros il est adapté à ta taille je me trompe ?

Ed: rahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Roy: ho sa a évolué !Un grand pat pour Ed et un petit pat pour l'humanité c'est génial !

Le colonel avança sans prévenir et le point de Ed, frappa que l'aire; le fesant regoûté pour la unièmes fois la terre boueuse.

Roy: hé bah pas trop tôt !

Ed: QUOI ?

Roy: black Hayate vient ici !

Black Hayate: wouf

Roy: merde il prend la fuite!

Roy se mit à courir avec pas loin derrière lui un Lilliputien blond.

Ed: j'en est marre vais le massacré se cabot !

Roy: ouai bas tait toi et cour !

Ed: fait chier !J'ai rien fait pour mérité ça moi!

Si une personne serai passé, elle aurai vue une bien étrange course … Un chien noir et blanc, avec à ses trousse, un homme habillé de partout tellement bien que l'on ne peut même pas voir une seule parcelle de peau , avec un tout petit peu plus loin, un truc blondpetit , assorti de bouton partout sur les morceaux visible de son corps.

Roy: yessssssssssssssss je les !

Ed: huf huf

Roy: bah tes fatigué mon ptit ?

Le petit en question voulu tapé le plus grand, mais loupa lamentablement en fessant en prime une drôle de grimace .

Roy:...

Ed: haaaaaaaaaaaaa c'est horrible sa gratteeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Roy: Oo

O.O O-O O.o

MOI: hahahahaha

ED: qu'est s'ta ?

MOI: j'ai dégommé tout les moustique miarkwahahahahahahaha

ROY: pas si sur il tend manque deux …

ED: QUOI ?

MOI: ha oui ou ça ?

Roy me montre du doigt avec Ed .

ROY: là

Moi et Ed en mode je tend merde et je vais te violé espèce d'apollon de mon cœur qui tant merde.

ROY: ho ho c'est moi ou il fait plus chaud dans la pièce tout d'un coup ?

MOI: …

ED: …

ROY: chai pas pourquoi mais je le sens pas du tout mais alors pas du tout …

MOI ET ED SE JETANT SUR ROY ….

MOUSTIQUE PASSANT PAR LA: zzzzzzz la fanficueuse trop zzzzzzzz occupé zzzzzzz laissé des reviews zzzzzzzzzzzz bizoussssss zzzzzzzzzzzzz

MOI QUI REVIENT TOUTE DEBRAILLE

MOI: ses cela , comme si j'allai laissé mes lecteurs se faire bizous bizous avec un moustique ta trop cru au paradis toi .

SPLACHE LE MOUSTIQUE

ED ET ROY: LULORIAAAAAAAAA

MOI: J'ARRIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Petit note pas trés importante "Paix à l' âme du moustique"**


End file.
